1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, and more particularly to a transmission system for an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission system of a vehicle (including fuel vehicles and electric vehicles) essentially consists of a gearbox, a differential, a drive shaft and at lease two wheel axles. The transmission system can also be provided with no drive shaft according to different drive modes. The transmission system is used to deliver power from the motor (the engine of a fuel vehicle or a drive motor of an electric vehicle) to the drive wheels, and thus driving the vehicle to move.
Motor and gearbox are normally fixed to the vehicle frame by mounting brackets to restrain the vibration caused by running of the motor or gearbox. However, mounting brackets are only capable of reducing vibration, but unable to counteract the centrifugal force produced during a turn of the vehicle. Once a driver takes a turn too fast and produces a big centrifugal force, the vehicle is very likely to lose balance and starts to slide or roll over.